Mi modelo a seguir
by vainilla-Bittersweet
Summary: Todo lo que quería era ser como el, el lo era todo, imite hasta su aspecto pero jamas crei que llegaria el dia en que tendría que imitar su valentia


Disclaimer:_los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen si no a su creador y a la serie hetalia axis powers o Word series lo único mío es esta historia_

Notas_**:**____antes que nada agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic un pequeño drabble que salio ni se como ._.__  
><em>estaba deprimida y escribi esto se los comparto

El campo de batalla se adornaba en color carmesí y ráfagas de balas que se cruzaban entre ambos ejércitos, entre ellos resaltaba una chica temblorosa de cabello rubio corto, adornado con un listón azul y vestida con un uniforme militar verde y ojos del mismo color, sosteniendo temblorosa un arma y con los ojos llenos de incredulidad de encontrarse en aquel trágico escenario

-¡AL SUELO!- se oyó la voz de un chico rubio con un uniforme idéntico al de ella

Era imposible para la joven reaccionar, se quedo atónita, casi hipnotizada tras contemplar aquella escena, al mirar en sus manos el carmín que manchaba el campo de batalla, sin memoria alguna de cómo había terminado ahí, solo de pronto pudo sentir una fuerza cayendo sobre su cuerpo obligándola a caer al suelo

-¡LILI!- esa voz, la voz de su hermano la saco del shock en el que se había sumergido, no se fijo cuando sus lagrimas y la tierra en sus mejillas se mezclaron, manchando así su uniforme

Vash la miro serio, sorprendido, confundido, incluso asustado, muchos sentimientos lo invadían al mirar a su hermana en ese estado sin conocer la razón que lo causaba, podía considerarse el escenario que se vivía en ese justo momento, pero no, no podía ser, Lili era madura ¿no es así? , no, ¡por supuesto que lo era! Pero incluso ella debería haber comprendido que no era buen momento para esas cosas, estaban en medio de una batalla después de todo ella ya había vivido esa clase de cosas, y ese pequeño momento casi le había costado la vida, es por eso que se había lanzado sobre ella, de lo contrario la bala que rozo su brazo provocando una herida punzante, pudo haberle arrebatado la vida.

-¡RETIRADA!- gritó el rubio, levantando a la joven en sus brazos, el enemigo parecía no tener intenciones de dejarlos ir, pero cedieron al final.

Ya estando a salvos y solos el rubio contemplo el semblante de la joven del listón, esa sonrisa que solía dirigirle parecía haber sido borrada y remplazada por unos sollozantes ojos vacios y un rostro inexpresivo.

-Lili- llamo el mayor, a lo que la joven respondió con lo que parecía ser un leve quejido

-¿qué sucede?- continuó ya un preocupado Vash, pero no obtuvo respuesta clara a lo que él deseaba

Su instinto, en cooperación con la tención de la batalla y desesperación de desconocer que ponía tan mal a su hermana menor provoco una brusca reacción en el mayor de los rubios, apretó los brazos de la joven sin medir su fuerza, y la agitó bruscamente, se detuvo al notar la reacción de esta, que bañaba sus mejillas en cristalinas lagrimas que se mezclaban con la suciedad que había recogido del campo de batalla

-lo lamento- dijo el mayor de los presentes soltando del agarre a la chica y escondiendo la mirada, claramente arrepentido de su actitud

Unos pequeños brazos lo apresaron y enseguida lagrimas bañaron su uniforme en la zona del pecho, antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo

-perdóname, por favor perdóname- le decía una lastimera voz sollozante

-Lili- decía incrédulo ante la escena

La joven se arrodillo derrotada y entre sus lágrimas confesó la razón de su mal

-¡SIEMPRE QUISE SER COMO TU!, ¡LLEGAR POR LO MENOS A SER LA SOMBRA DE LO QUE ERES! ¡SIEMPRE TE EH ADMIRADO! HAS SIDO MI MODELO A SEGUIR! LA MAYOR DE MIS INSPIRACIONES!, PERO HOY ME DI CUENTA QUE NO PUEDO, SIMPLEMETE NO PUEDO, JAMAS PODRE- su respiración era agitada tras la frustración y el tono alto de voz en sus palabras, tirada ahí en el suelo de rodillas se sentía frustrada

-¿alguna vez has sentido que las palabras al silencio no tienen sentido si no hay alguien que las escuche?- dijo casi en susurro

-¿hmm? – vash no entendió mucho de las últimas palabras

-al menos a si siento mis esfuerzos por lograr mi objetivo, esfuerzos que el viento se lleva, sin ser siquiera notados-

Un ligero aire punzante rozo su mejilla, una bofetada que aunque breve de parte del mayor

Lili se quedo en silencio era claramente nueva la acción de vash, nunca, nunca había sido tan duro con ella, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par llenos de sorpresa y aun mas cuando unos labios cálidos se posaron en los de ella y unos brazos grandes la apresaron al pecho del mayor….

si les gusto dejen review y si no tambien u.u  
>porfa? OwO<br>por cada review antonio recivira un tomate :D  
>no dejen a antonio sin sus tomates :C<p> 


End file.
